Slytherin Princess
by GingersKitty08
Summary: Slytherin's Princess isn't exactly what everyone imagined her to be...
1. Chapter 1

"Bye mom!" I yelled boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time. I was so excited. For the first time EVER I'd be with kids my own age.

"Rachel!" mom yelled, "Be careful! Make new friends! Write me everyday!"

"Yeah yeah!" I yelled back, "Bye mom!"

My name is Rachel Andrea Black. No relation to Sirius Black, I promise. Well, as a first year, I am obviously 11 years old. And terribly excited. My mom thought I was going to explode when I got my Hogwarts letter.

So, while I was boarding, I remembered that I'd have to sit SOMEWHERE, so I ran into the first available compartment.

Inside were 3 redheaded boys and one with black hair and glasses. I found out from talking with them that the two older boys, twins actually, were Fred and George, the other redhead is their little brother, Ron, and the boy with glasses is the "boy who lived" Harry Potter.

So, I also found out that Harry and Ron are in my year. YAY! New friends!

The sorting went well, up until I got up there. I expected that I'd be in Hufflepuff, like my mom, or Gryffindor, like my dad. I wasn't even in Ravenclaw like Gramma. I'm the only Slytherin in the entire Black family. I feel like such a disgrace. I think I'll tell my mom that I'm a Gryffindor... to make daddy happy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, the writing to mom and telling her that I'm a Gryffindor went well. Apparently, mom wanted to be sent an owl by Professor Dumbledore himself about which house I will be in.

"I really hate that sometimes." I said, a bit miffed that mom wouldn't believe everything I said in my letter. She totally didn't believe that I met Harry Potter.

"Well, you know how people are." a blonde boy said. His hair was slicked back on his head, and ended just above his shoulders. He had grey eyes, like the sky at the beach during a storm, even kinda smoky looking. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Rachel Black." I said, shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Black?" he asked, "Like, Sirius Black?"

"No." I said, "Why would I want to be related to him?"

"He was my uncle, until Grandma disowned him, that is." he said.

"Wow." I said, "So, you're a Slytherin too?"

"Of course." he said, proudly, "Everyone in my family has been."

I looked at him. He was a bit taller than me, maybe just because he was taught to walk tall. I had heard of the Malfoys. They've got one of the purest bloodlines in the wizarding world.

"I'm the only one in my family." I said, "But we're not prejudiced against the other houses. Mum was a Hufflepuff, dad was a Gryffindor, and my gramma was a Ravenclaw."

"Well, a bit of everything, huh?" he asked, "Brains, kindness, AND bravery."

"I guess." I said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

During my first class, potions, Ron tossed a note at me while Professor Snape was turned around.

_You been approached by the Malfoy yet?_

I didn't want to get in trouble on the first day, so I didn't reply. Though I did wait for him outside the classroom.

"Yes, I have." I said, "And he's very nice."

"Nice?" Ron asked, "He told Harry that I was the kind of people he SHOULDN'T hang around with."

"And, of course, I stood up to him." Harry said, "What kind of person insults people like that?"

"A Slytherin." Ron said, "No offense, Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm nothing like the other Slytherins. None of the girls like me, because, apparently, I'm too much like the Gryffindors. I asked them, "If I'm so much like them, then how come I'm a Slytherin?"

One particularly rude one replied, "Maybe you're a mistake. The sorting hat IS very old. Probably as feeble-minded as an old muggle man."

Needless to say, I hit her. Not because I was mad. Just because I didn't particularly like what she was saying.

I got detentions with McGonnagal. She seems nice, until you get into trouble. Then she's EVIL!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, detention wasn't so bad.... just the worst 2 hours of my life. McGonnagal made me re-organize all of the textbooks not in use yet this year... without magic. How cruel is that?

Well, when I got finished, I ran into Fred and George in the hall. They thought my punishment was way too harsh for just hitting someone. The fact that I almost broke her nose being ignored.

"You almost broke her nose?" George asked, "Remind me never to make YOU angry."

I laughed a bit, and we talked for a little longer. I was dead tired. Those books are HEAVY! So I walked into the Slytherin Common Room, and headed towards the girl's dormitories.

"So, how was detention?" I turned around to see Draco standing much too close to me.

"How'd you hear about that?" I asked, "I didn't tell anyone... I don't think..."

"When you hit a girl that hangs on my every word, be sure that I'll hear about it." he said, looking a bit preturbed, "See you tomorrow." And he turned and walked into the hall towards the boy's dormitories.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking into transfiguration the next day was fun. McGonnagal looked at me with this half-glare, half-smile. She's a bit weird if you ask me.

Today, we learned how to command a broom from Madame Hooch. Ron got hit in the face a few times before he got the hang of it. Draco knew immediately how to do it well. Harry and Draco got into a fight, which ended with Harry flying off on his broom to catch this glass orb that Draco had taken from a Gryffindor.

Draco got into a bit of trouble, and Harry got points taken from Gryffindor.

Potions was kind of fun. We're learning the basics of potion-making. Pretty much, how to read a recipe, and follow it exactly, or it turns out terrible.

All in all, a good day, considering I had detentions with McGonnagal again. Which ended up, not being so bad. I just had to wash and groom her cat. A strange looking cat, but what do you expect from a strange teacher.

While grooming her, I talked about my day. It felt good to talk to SOMEBODY about it. I decided that McGonnagal wasn't so bad. The cat ran off about 5 minutes before my detention was over. McGonnagal came in right as I started to leave a few minutes later. "I hope you've learned your lesson. No more detentions." she said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday was pretty nice. Weekends are great. I worked a bit ahead on herbology. By working ahead, I mean I read ahead in the book.

I saw Draco walking along, followed by 2 rather chubby boys, eating sweets, and the girl that I hit, looking like a love-sick puppy dog.

I walked into the Library, set down my bag, and looked for a book to read. I was finished with all of my homework, and needed something to do. I decided that I would call reading my hobby. I'm starting to sound like Gramma.

I picked "The Wizard of Oz". A muggle book, but it looked like a good one.

I was almost half-done when a girl with bushy brown hair walked up and started commenting on my choice of book. I put a bookmark in it, and started talking to her.

"By the way" she said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Rachel Black." I said, "It's nice to meet you."

She resumed her rant on the book, noting how far I had read, so I could finish it on my own. As it turns out, she's one of Harry and Ron's friends. She seems nice.

"It's getting late, we should head back to the Common Room." she said.

We started out of the library and got to the revolving stairs before she noticed that I was about to go in a different direction completely. "Wait a minute." she said, "You're going the wrong way!"

"No." I said, "I'm pretty sure the Slytherin Common Room is this way."

She looked terrified that she hadn't noticed that I was in a different house. She's nice, but a bit mental. I'll have to ask Harry and Ron about her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, Hermione is a bit mental," Ron said, "And she's smart. Way too smart."

"She could help him so much," Harry said, laughing, "But he's scared of her."

Harry and I laughed while Ron glared. "I'm not scared of her." he said, "I'm scared she'll get some kind of weird crush on me and I won't be able to get rid of her."

"If only she could." I said, still laughing.

"It figures that I'd be getting picked on by a Slytherin." Ron said, "Maybe you're better off just hanging out with Malfoy and his crowd."

"Ron." I said, finished with joking, "I'm not like him at all. I respect you guys. I just thought what Harry said was funny. He's your friend too."

"Yeah, and HE meant it as a joke," he said, "I have a feeling you were serious."

"Whatever." Harry said, "Look, it's almost lunch. We'd better go."

"See you guys in potions tomorrow." I said as they walked away. Ron turned and glared, then turned back and kept walking. Harry apologized later for Ron's behaviour. He's been acting weird for awhile apparently.

"So, the weasel's mad at you, Rachel?" Draco asked, "That's too bad."

"He's only mad because I was laughing with Harry at his expense." I said, "It was a joke about this girl he has a crush on."

"Ah, he likes someone?" Draco asked, suddenly interested, "What's her name?"

"He doesn't like her." I said, "She might like him though. Her name is Hermione."

"Granger?" Draco said, disgustedly, "The mud-blood. Euugh!"

I looked at him pretty sternly for a second year, "She might be a muggle-born, but that doesn't mean you should make fun of her." I said, "It makes it seem like you like her a bit."

"I would NEVER like her." Draco said, "Not if you PAYED me."

"Alright, whatever." I said, "Let's talk about something else. Like, that girl that I hit. What's HER story?"

"Her name is Pansy Parkinson." he said, "She thinks she's in love with me. But then, why shouldn't she be?"

I laughed, "Not a humble bone in your body, huh."

"I'm not concieted." he said, "I come from a very strong, pure bloodline. Father says the Parkinsons are also a mostly pure bloodline."

"Pure in bloodline only." I said, "She's one of those that's very needy. I'll put money on it."

"Alright." Draco said, "How much?"

"5 galleons." I said, "And, when I turn out right, you have to pay me AND do my potions homework."

"And when I win," Draco said, "You pay me, AND kiss me."

"Only in your dreams, Draco." I said, laughing, "1. I'm winning this. I know. 2. Why would I kiss you?"

"Because you're secretly very attracted to me?" he said, "It's worth considering."

"So, this bet gets paid when?" I asked, "I'll keep track of it, you set a date."

He thought for awhile. "I'll give it 3 years."

"Why so long?" I asked, "You think I'll forget?"

"No." he said, "By then, you won't be so opposed to kissing me when I win."

He turned and left, looking very pleased with his decision. I, however, took out a notebook and wrote down the exact date and time when he'd have to give me 5 galleons and the rest of my potions homework. I planned on keeping up with it so he wouldn't forget it.

The next day, I saw Pansy sitting with one of her friends, talking in great detail about everything she just ADORED about Draco. The first on her list was that he was from such a strong bloodline. Her parents wanted her to marry into a very important family, and everyone had heard of the Malfoys. She figured that in the future, marrying Draco would be simple. Seduce him and get him to give her everything she wanted. That was the way the Parkinsons worked.

That's how her mother landed her father. That's how her grandmother married her grandfather. These women were gorgeous. Pansy, with her plain brown hair, and her little pug nose looked more like one of the men that were seduced than the women that seduced.

I laughed at my inner joke, and she was sure that I was laughing at what she had said.

"What, exactly, is funny about Draco's hair?" she asked me, "It's perfect."

"I wasn't laughing at his hair." I said, "I was laughing at your sick little plan."

"What plan?" she asked, thoroughly confused, "I don't have any plans other than my Christmas plans. And those have nothing to do with him."

"I'll explain it later." I said, "You'd better get back to your friend, she's getting bored waiting for you."


End file.
